eldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wasteland Conflict
The Wasteland Conflict is a large scale war that has been ongoing for sixty years, off and on, between the Valdikarion and Edenism following nations located in all three of the worlds continents. It was started in Estria by a prophet, and continues to this day, spread out amongst the nations. Precedings As a young girl walks down the road, she hears the prophet giving a sermon to passerby's. As she walks past him he grabs her arm and begins to preach to her. St. Autumn: Young woman, have you gone on the quest for Eden? Nova: I'm sorry Saint Autumn, but I do not believe in Eden, rather that life simply ends. St. Autumn: As a tenant is broken, so are you lost. I will save you, in death you will find salvation. Guards! Nova: What? Several guards grab the girl and put her in shackles, before carrying her to the dungeons. She spends days there, visitors come and go, friends offer condolences, but, sure as the drought overtaking her city, she was going to die. Killed by the man so many idolize in the hope that Eden will be found, the mythical place that souls rest, and that holds the key to unending life and infinate knowledge. That is a sham, and she knew it. As did many of her friends and colleagues at her university. She knew her death would bring about nothing but pain for the Edenists. The days passed, her friends began to talk of a militia, and revenge against the edenists. True heroes, fighting for absolute freedom from oppression, not a climate that preached freedom, but left the powerful and influential to harm the weak. Her good friends, Dylan Harris and Eric Klebold, two other anti-edenists in the small village of Enib-Muloc, the trade port for the Mosque of Eden. The name is orcish, for richeous judgement. The day of the execution came, and the town crowded around the mosque, with Saint John Henry Autumn holding Nova Moriarty on her knees. He held a dagger high and began to preach, as Dylan and Eric watched, waiting. They had men in the crowd, allies, and they were going to take the fight to the Edenists. St. Autumn: Girl, tell me this, do you believe in god? Nova: Yes. But not yours. St. Autumn: Do you hear this!? She breaks the tenants of Eden! She must repent with blood! He thrusts the dagger he holds into the back of her neck, not killing her, but leaving her to die. The crowd stays at a hush, so he turns to look. Two men wearing black robes stand behind him. Dylan: Do you beleive in god? After he finishes asking, he thrusts a Shashka into Saint Autumn, then drops him down the steps leading into the mosque. Guards begin to rush out of the crowd, but are engaged by other members of the crowd, sending the gathering into a full scale riot. After several hours of fighting, the commotion dies down. In the Nova Moriarty is found dead, she bled out while crawling to the steps, Eric Klebold also died, with a puncture wound caused straight through the temple, unknown as to wheather it was caused by a bolt from a crossbow, or a blade. Pushing out the Edenists The most experienced of all the rebels, Moira Brown, took command of the remnants, and led a war on the opressive masses. Her rival, General of the Estrian Military, Elijah Burke, began a war on the rebels, who he deems Neoscavengers, people who are only trying to garnish hope in thier false gods. They meet each other several times in the field of battle, never once seeing the other one flinch. Years pass, slowly. Eventually, Moira plans a daring assault on Enib-Muloc, where the Estrian army has commandeered all civilian housing, and set up barracks, training new soldiers to take the battle to the temple to reclaim it, saying that it is holy ground, where their Prophet died in his search for Eden. Her forces had nearly quadrupled in number, but was not enough to hold out in any form of Attrition warfare against a trained military force. Her men were to assault the town from all sides, but the port, hopefully they would hit to the ocean and flee, but the chances were slim. It was either now or later, so she picked it to where she would have a chance. At midnight, she leads her men to the town, they climb the town walls, split up, and set fire to each one of the barracks in the town, as well as the mess hall, in a coordinated attack using oil flasks and torches. As half of the town goes up in embers, the men flee to the docks, caught by suprise and without weapons. The Neoscavengers attack all stragglers, killing any who fall, or stand and fight. They all board into naval vessels, and flee, sailing to islands far off the coast. As Moira watches them sail off, she smiles, knowing her men have over taken the town they were once oppressed in. As she travels back to the mosque, the Neoscavenger HQ, one of the new Acolytes comes to her. Acolyte: Lady Moira, is temple of Eden appropriate? Should it be changed? Moira smiles to herself, and turns to the Acolyte, as the first drop of rain she has ever felt hits her skin. Moira: We should remember those who started all of this progress, the heroes that started the revolution, wheather intentionally or not. I say we rename it the Temple of Nova. Instate Dylan Harris as the priest in charge of the temple. Acolyte: As you wish, milady. Is there anything else? Moira: Yes, douse the fires and have the recruits rebuild the town. We've won, for now. The people of Enib-Muloc will return in time. Acolyte: Yes, milady. Moira: I am retiring to my chambers in the temple, the day is over, let this... rain... wash over the land and make it healthy. Aftermath Even in modern times such as now, the Temple still stands. Saint Harris is still in charge of the temple, but Lady Brown has resigned from the post as head Wastelander, the division of Neoscavenger's in charge of the Temple of Nova and it's Wastelands. Her heir also died, leaving his subordinate, known only as Rain, an ex-mizuage nomad, in charge of the Wastelanders. She tends the Mosque, and protects it from harm, as well as policing the ranks of all Neoscavenger Divisions, preventing corruption. She has set great relationships with all Valdikarion and free-religion countries, as well as posting Neoscavenger branches in each Mosque or Pagoda dedicated to the Valdikarion faith. She has done her best to keep the Edenist insurgents at bay, and has thus far succeded, but after Rain killed General Burke in a duel on the Ouian Cruiser, the Tui-Ohdi, they have began to pose more of a threat than ever, under their new leader.